


无赦之罪

by Moricel



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moricel/pseuds/Moricel
Summary: 缓更长篇，屑流浪猎魔人x叛逃银冑团骑士正剧外过激r18部分会占相当多的篇幅，已有和以后可能会有：药奸，放置，BD，调教，精神崩坏，窒息play，异物插入，sm，穿刺………（想到再补“与其互相救赎，不如共赴地狱。”
Relationships: 赤骑
Kudos: 2





	无赦之罪

**Author's Note:**

> 平原x逐日

/

骑士不记得这是今晚他拿在手里的第几杯生啤，辣冽的液体呛得他喉咙发痛，舌头麻木到已经尝不出味道，他依旧搞不懂这被太多人钟爱的消遣物到底有什么好喝，但还是拧着眉头灌下去。木质焊铁的空杯重重磕在发黑的桌角，咚的一声，淹没进枯骨酒肆人满为患的嘈杂里。系一件旧麻布围裙的灰发猫女在吵嚷声中保持轻巧，她端着盘子身手熟练地穿梭过桌椅，笑嘻嘻地和刚进门的铜刃团哨兵击掌，脚跟一转躲过醉醺醺的鲁加冒险者想搂她腰的手，再给吧台前压低帽檐的人族男性稳稳当当递上碗冒热气的扁豆煮山栗。

萨纳兰的夜晚可真冷，不来杯酒吗先生？猫女柔软地往刚舀起一勺温热甜汤的男人身旁靠，尾尖上挑着暧昧轻晃。那被搭话的顾客移转眼珠瞟了她下，却将盛着半颗熟栗仁的小木勺递到她唇边。猫女毫不客气，懒散张嘴露出两颗尖尖的虎牙，让男人给她喂下这勺汤，旋即抱着空盘子转身走了。

这里是荒郊野外的酒肆，什么稀奇古怪行为异常的人都会有，不差今天多几个眼生的新客。包括——现在的背光角落里，那只独自喝闷酒喝了半天还垂头丧气绷着脸的，她的同族。骑士直到侍应生猫女走过来弯身贴着他才回过神，他怔怔地抬头对上那双金色的竖瞳，迟钝感觉到自己垂落椅脚的尾巴被另一根绒毛更为细腻的软尾纠缠挑逗。他此前没有喝过酒，还没意识到此时自己差不多半醉了，只很有礼貌地对眼底藏笑的猫女道谢，然后接过她递来的那盘还在滋滋冒油的烤洞山羊里脊。他拿着刀叉低下头，仿佛倚贴他身上的猫魅女孩不存在——神情专注地切一块喷香滚热的肉咬进嘴里细细咀嚼，浑然不觉他的行为举止在侍应生看来简直是不可思议。

不可思议。

猫女并不打算开口说些什么，她只垂眼不动声色打量骑士的着装。平平无奇。一身的草灰土黄铜片搭铁扣，没有丝毫出挑之处的新手剑术师...真的是这样吗？她眯起眼睛笑，标准的新手装确实常见，标准却崭新的新手装就显得奇怪了。只有王都会卖这种一手货，真正低端的冒险者都是穿半身破烂旧货，偶尔能买些新制的散件已经足够了不起，而他全身都是不合常理的新装。那...为什么要如此打扮？后方的桌子传来酒客颇不耐烦的呼喊声，猫女端起放在桌子上的餐盘扭身应答，草灰色的猫尾灵活地从骑士的尾巴上绕开，她耸耸肩膀，迈着轻盈步伐毫不犹豫转走了。管他为什么呢，小门生意生存规矩第一条，不好奇，不多问。

但自有其他人好奇。骑士专心致志埋头咬他的烤肉排，它被技术欠佳的厨师烤得焦又硬，上面一层黑胡椒混合辣椒粉和粗盐粒。虽说用猫魅族天生强有力的牙齿能顺利撕扯下来，但骑士还是被那些调料味冲得头昏，而手旁只有半杯没喝完的酒。酒不是好东西。骑士在亲身体会后坚定了这一点。他费劲忍住咳嗽的冲动将肉咽掉，拿随身带的灰布手帕草率擦了擦嘴，然后抬起头，对上一位黑发美人似乎微微带笑的视线。

骑士愣了一下，他在看见那双犹如摩杜纳妖雾弥漫般的眼睛时就忘记了自己抬头要做什么。酒馆昏黄的灯光模糊了人的轮廓，他发呆两秒才反应过来，不是想起来该找水喝，而是看清了他面前这个美人其实是个男的，黑发及肩，一身整挺红衣。骑士用异常迟钝且乱的脑袋挖掘记忆，他以前在乌尔达哈巡逻时有次见过这种打扮，当时那个眉眼凛冽的白发猫魅是怎么和他说的来着？骑士的目光往下定到面前人腰侧的细长刺剑。噢，对，赤魔法师。但是这个赤魔法师为什么要坐到他旁边？骑士被酒劲冻住已久的舌头终于想起来该活动一下，他还算清醒，把“你漂亮得我以为是个人族美女”这种内心真实又无比冒犯的想法从脑海里抛出去，尽量端着习惯性平稳温和的声线，仍然像刚才对待侍应生那般很有礼貌地开口问：“请问有什么事吗？”

仿佛变戏法般，赤魔的神情在他问话后生动起来，不再像个精致雕琢的古董人偶，他换上一副稍显困窘的脸，唇角压着点恰到好处的和善的笑：“这里生意太好，我找不到其他空位了。”也确实是这样，所有圆桌都被冒险者和卫兵围着吃喝吵闹，吧台处零散的高脚椅几乎都坐着人，仅空的那只椅子前还搁着碗压根没喝过的汤。而骑士压根没细看，只浅浅往周围扫过两眼座无虚席的情况，就冲赤魔点点头说那你坐这吧。他话音未落，干涩的喉咙突兀一阵抗议式疼痛，总算让骑士想起来要喝水，但是赤魔还在看他，他稍不慎一对上赤魔的眼睛就开始走神，真是好罕见的颜色，很像萨纳兰临近落日黄昏时天边那温柔漫散的...不对！应该去喝水！

骑士懊恼地转过头想起身，后知后觉腿有点软甚至有点抬不动，他这才意识到盲目灌酒种下的恶果开始生根发芽。真是自讨苦吃。骑士恨不得对自己翻个白眼，他深呼吸撑着桌沿还没站起来，一只干净的木杯忽然被推到他面前。

他茫然地看过去。漆黑皮革紧勒的手指修长延展，是坐他对面的赤魔。

“听你嗓子都哑了，喝点水？”

骑士本来都已经身体离开板凳，在半空保持姿势顿了两秒才又坐了回去。他局促地道谢，端起那杯水想都没想就咕咚咕咚地喝，毕竟他也实在需要补充些水分。说实话，这杯清水相比刚才喝的酒而言简直是甘露。骑士充满感激地放下杯子，看见赤魔正与不知何时又走过来的侍应生说话，他隐隐约约听到结账两个字，但是这个人不是刚才坐下吗？哪里来的账需要他结...等下，为什么会有股莫名其妙的香气？骑士被酒精钝化的感官半天才捉到异香的来源，他的舌尖。不属于辛辣的生啤，也不属于洞山羊烤肉表面冲鼻的黑胡椒，奇怪，那究竟是......

他逐渐没办法思考下去。骑士开始头晕目眩。醉酒该是这种感觉吗？整个酒馆在骑士眼中模糊得只剩下重叠虚化的昏黄光晕，还有一抹惹眼的、纯粹的红。他不曾醉过，不敢确信，但总觉得不太对劲。他也曾在深夜的蓝玉市场角落撂倒过耍酒疯的醉鬼，如果自己真要变成那样...不行，得尽快离开这里。骑士试图端正坐姿，然而他说不出话，挪不动身。骑士本想揉揉眼睛，手臂一歪却拨翻了自己的圆餐盘，油迹斑驳的白瓷盘子连着肉排从桌边飞出去，啪嗒摔落到硬木地板，不耐磕碰的盘子瞬间无比清脆地碎开，尖角锋利的裂片擦过骑士的粗缝皮靴。

见鬼！骑士死死咬住牙，冷汗从额头往下淌，他拼命和沉重不堪的眼皮作斗争。你忘了你是什么身份？不能合眼、不能...骑士一遍遍重复默念，但他很快连指尖都使不出力气。无法思考现状。骑士只知道黑暗正不断地吞噬自己，无数双力气惊人的手执着拖拽他往深渊中去，酒馆的所有声音都离他远去，他只能感受到黑暗，黑暗如影之魅堵住他的耳朵，侵蚀他的眼睛。骑士昏倒在桌上，直到最后也没看清那红色，他视野之中那惟一的、生动的红色。

/

火，有火在烧。骑士醒得突然，他以为他在疯狂燃烧的稻草垛中被处以最惨烈的火刑，热度从四面八方剧烈翻涌裹挟住他，把他烧得整个人都软掉。骑士确信他睁开了眼，但还是一片漆黑，困倦乏力的眼睫刮到层柔软的布料。

这又是怎么回事？骑士头脑昏涨得要命，他试图理清现在的状况：他的眼睛被严实蒙着，什么也看不见，双臂抬高过头顶而手腕似乎用铁拷锁在一起，好在与后背相触的不是干枯稻草而是绵软的垫子，但匪夷所思的是他的腿被强行折起来捆住屈伸不得，脚腕处又扯着粗糙的麻绳只能向两侧大大分开。骑士第一反应是银胄团的人把他捉回了乌尔达哈，但如果那样他应该身处幽暗冰冷的地牢，而不是现在这样一丝不挂地以别扭的姿势被绑在床上。

四周没有声音，骑士只听见自己不安稳的沉重喘息。铺天盖地的热无法消退，他徒劳扭蹭着床，惟一留点活动余地的尾巴用力拍打捆缚腿的布条，汗滴成股地从胸膛流向腰窝。

问题远不止是热。骑士过于清晰地感受到绳索与床褥的摩擦，他难以置信地再度拼命挣扎，不但挣不开，反而让被摩擦到的身体更痒得难受。骑士奋力扯拽手腕，铁链和床头栏杆较劲磨出剧烈响声，他扯不开金属，躁动的猫尾蓬乱地炸起毛。

想降温。他仿佛置身于烈日灼烧下的无边荒漠。还想被触碰，身体在渴求触碰，不是若有若无的勉强摩擦，想得到真正的安抚。骑士钝平的指甲嵌进掌肉，他咬住唇瓣，几乎要因为难受哼出声来，但是他动不了，充其量只能将身下床单挤蹭得翻皱。他不知道自己在哪里，是否被谁看着，又究竟是为什么会出现这种反常的状态，高温融化了理智，他的大脑近乎空白。他感受到欲望。陌生的、他向来不屑一顾的情欲。他想要更多，哪怕不被允许的，不曾体会的，无论如何。骑士因持续用力挣扎而酸痛的四肢开始发麻，他的眼睛被黑暗占据着，兴奋抬挺起来几乎快戳到腹肌的性器又胀又疼。再不做点什么他会疯掉，再不做点什么...

崩溃是从一瞬间开始的。骑士绷直了身子，猫尾被迫变得灵活，弯成柔软的弧度滑向薄汗淋漓的侧腰。他毕竟不是真正的猫，用尾巴这么做多少有些勉强，蓬松的绒毛遭汗水沾湿变得黏重，无比生涩地模仿手掌爱抚过匀称显目的肌肉线条。颤动不已的尾巴尖勾起来心虚地往下试探，软湿的毛微微碰到溢露粘液的阴茎铃口，骑士浑身骤然一抖，他被这出格举动羞愧得脸烫红，但尝到甜头的身体催促他继续。会有人在看着他吗？骑士软陷进床垫里，逐渐不受控制的尾巴愈发大胆地勾弄上脆弱的性器，黏滑细软的毛如针刺般密密麻麻摩挲敏感冠头，骑士漏了声喘息，他被搔得痛，又忍不住要追逐那聊以成慰的微弱快感，软韧的尾巴不断刮蹭，他不住地颤，湿润的绒毛划擦过茎身，猫尾歪向一旁，又迫不及待猛然拍扫回去再度勾住。骑士抬挺的阴茎被又磨又拍得泛红，他无力挣扯着锁链。

热浪长久不退。

骑士的眼睛蒙起湿雾，他长喘着气，偏过头咬紧薄软的床单。

他还要被困到什么时候？不知廉耻的猫尾仍在挑弄愈发硬胀的性器，骑士被情欲和绝望交织成的网缠到近乎窒息。什么时候能结束？他再怎么挣扎那些束缚都纹丝不动，再怎么睁眼也只有黑暗。现在是白天还是晚上？他在怎样一个房间内？有没有谁看着他这副不堪入目的模样？尾尖松乱的细毛从茎根磨到颤吐淫水的冠部，挤着冒水的铃口贴蹭，骑士挺挪腰身迎合自己的尾巴，一小撮湿凝的尖端偶然戳进小孔，极端敏感的尿道内壁骤一阵酸麻，他的闷哼卡在嗓子里，整个人脱力瘫倒回床上。

他仍然到不了高潮。这还不是最糟糕的事。他听到了别的声音。

乏力软耷的猫耳一刹那紧张绷起，骑士听到衣料相蹭，椅子挪动摩擦地板，脚步声，离他越来越近的脚步声。

干净带笑的气息触碰到骑士的耳尖。

“果然还是太难了吗？”

...十二神在上。骑士有那么一瞬间绝望得想祈祷他现在只是在做离奇荒诞的梦，他真的罪大恶极到需要以此作为代价吗？但也只是一瞬间，他想起自己刚才都在陌生人的目光下做了些什么。杀掉身旁人和撞墙自尽的冲动保持在互不偏向的平衡点，骑士拼命扯动捆手的铁链，床板频受震动甚至开始剧烈地嘎吱摇晃。他耳边那个人声音很耳熟，似乎才听过不久，他想不起来，不如说他现在难以回忆任何事情，他只悲愤、羞愧、追悔莫及。他听信曾经同伴的话尝试用灌酒的方式获取片刻解脱，但他不仅没能体会到所谓忘却烦恼的美妙，还被丢入新一轮的噩梦。当然他比谁都清楚事已至此。骑士强忍不适把所有情绪压下去，他试图冷静。

“放开....唔！”

那个人毫不在意骑士怒火中烧的威胁，他似乎低笑了一声，下一秒骑士的尾巴被他捉在了掌心里。他平静地摩挲那根暴躁又不安的猫尾，对着骑士说还差得远，但毕竟没有经过调教，所以也算表现不错。这番话一字不落进到骑士耳朵里。无耻。如果骑士手上有剑，他想必会直直朝着那人挥起。震怒之下他甚至想不出什么泄愤咒骂的话，而那个人并不会等他，灵巧有力的手轻松制住再度炸起毛的尾巴，将乱蓬的绒毛收进掌中，就这么直接握上了骑士的性器。

戴着皮革手套的手。骑士的记忆陡然出现一道似曾相识的裂痕，他愣了下，那只手在他反应过来之前骤然收紧，毛发和嫩肉相摩擦逼出他的痛哼，那个他无法看见的人开始撸弄爱抚他硬胀多时的阴茎，隔着他自己的尾巴。

“...不行、不..！哈啊......嗯！停、停下...”骑士挣扎得更剧烈，但总是无济于事的。强行弯曲的毛糙猫尾和被百般蹂躏的性器都异常疼，不同于刚才若有若无的触感，他切实被包裹住，捏紧，揉搓，上下反复，源源不断的痛和源源不断的快感交替，骑士的头脑被冲击得彻底停摆，他混乱不清地呻吟，抗拒的话拼凑不出来只能张大嘴喘息，好痛、好舒服，好热，好难受.....

他浑身颤抖着尖喘出声，意识绷断了几秒。他被轻而易举的几下弄到了高潮，份量过多的精液从那个人指缝中喷溅，尾巴上的绒毛被糊得乱七八糟，微凉的温度流过依旧烫热的性器，漫到腿根和汗水相融。

“.....”骑士能明显感受到他的身体开始不对劲。射过一次的阴茎还是硬得又胀又疼，释放没能让他恢复清醒，反而理智被更快地一层层剥离殆净。好难受。他听到自己含糊的声音。他明明是想闭上嘴的，他不怎么会骂人，但缄口不言也能表达轻蔑。在这种情况下示弱是他决不会想做的耻辱行为。那个人松开了他的尾巴，手停在那里，骑士只要稍挺挺腰就能蹭到黏湿的皮革。他原先只是试探，却在蹭到的那刻涌出难以自抑的欣喜。骑士很想照着脑袋来一巴掌好让自己能清醒点，然而身体不遂他的愿，他无端渴望更多，超过愤怒和耻辱，他发了疯般地渴求，柔韧的腰不自觉地往前送，发硬的性器顶端戳蹭覆着冰凉皮革的掌心。

他听到那个人唤他乖孩子。骑士已经感觉不到生气。管那无耻之徒说些什么鬼话，他想，事实上他也管不了，他连开口骂人都不太容易，一股劲死死咬住嘴唇不松。他将希望寄托于报应，腰身强行往后靠紧床垫，凭摇摇欲坠的毅力不再多动。这很难。骑士浑身颤抖得厉害，干裂泛白的唇瓣被咬出血丝。他做好要死磕到底的准备，但在下一个瞬间那只手开始动作，爱抚过精液斑驳的腰腹，纤长的手指隔着硬质皮革抵上骑士的后穴口。

骑士的呼吸中断了半秒，沾血的牙松开唇瓣想要出声制止时那根手指深深戳了进去，逼得他只能漏出急促的喘。穴里是柔软而湿润的，手指插在软肉里面稍加搅弄就是咕啾水声。自己湿透的事实极大地冲击了骑士，这过于有悖他对男性身体的认知，可再怎么不合常理也真切地发生了——他湿透的后穴缠咬着陌生人的手指，非但没有疼痛或抗拒，还很酸痒、迫切希望容纳更深的那种酸痒。他被这种没由来的欲望烧得羞惭难当，他已经有一段时间没有尝试挣脱束缚了，或许是因为骑士意识到依他现在的状况不可能有所成效，但也或许是别的什么原因。骑士能清晰感受到滑冷的皮革刮揉湿热肠肉，时不时地勾起来刻意往某一点蹭戳，异样又折磨的不适隐含从未有过的新奇快感。

真的够了。骑士头上冒出更多的汗，他想不明白这个人折辱他至如此地步是为了什么，他甚至试图哆嗦着声音讲道理。骑士费劲说到我和你无仇无怨的时候那个人插了第二根手指进去，他僵着想逃，腰前挺颤的性器却因手指的玩弄愈发硬得想射，他咬咬牙无视掉那股冲动，然后第三根蛮横地挤入，硬硌的骨节顶到柔软的一处。骑士被顶出声几乎算得上悲鸣的呻吟，他又高潮了，未受抚慰的性器失禁般溢淌出黏稠的液体，足以令人晕厥的刺激仿佛过电流经他身体，又发软酥麻又烧得燥热如火燎，骑士颤抖着缩进被褥里。这是他罪有应得吗？如果他注定要为背叛的恶行付出些什么，他希望是孤独、骂名甚至疼痛也可以，惟一不该是让他违逆克制的信条触犯新的禁忌。够了。骑士喊不出声音。

这么淫乱的小猫其实都不用做准备。骑士逐渐听不清那个人的话，他好像扬着愉悦的调问他说得对不对，骑士眨了眨眼忘记他刚才说过什么。手指从收紧的穴肉中抽离时带出些粘连的水，嫩红的穴口翕缩讨好旋揉的指尖。你看起来很难受。这话说得极温柔，骑士恍惚有种那个恶魔真的在关心自己的错觉，本能就点头。他确实难受得要命，长时间的捆缚已经让他的四肢失去知觉，手腕被生硬的铁磨出淤血痕迹，肩膀酸痛不已。始终未能减轻的高热烧得他要化掉，才射过两次的阴茎疲软着又颤动抬起。骑士打心底觉得今天他恐怕会死在这张床上。他的意识分崩离析。

“要我帮你吗？”

漆黑一片中属于猫的萤绿瞳孔失去了神采。

骑士不知道自己用一个极短的音节回答了什么，或许是他不愿知道。他的眼罩被摘下来，但他已经认不清视野里的东西。帮帮我。他乞求般重复呢喃。他希望折磨自己的人能因这般罪行而遭受报应，可这一切何尝又不是属于他的报应？他是永远不能够被原谅的背叛者，他没有资格祈愿任何救赎，他不配拥有哪怕片刻安眠。

有什么尺寸过分的硬物抵住骑士溢水的穴口。这种超越种族的大小不可能进来。会被撑坏。理智在骑士头脑中只闪过一瞬，他不得要领地往下蹭，用后面的小嘴试图吮舔包裹那烫热的挺翘的前端。他听见他身前的人笑，似乎是笑他表现得太着急。酸涩的泪模糊骑士的眼睛，他隐约听见那人又问了一句，他没听清，也不想听清，只摇头不答。他的脖子被一只手牢牢卡住，骑士呛得猛地咳嗽，那根不属于他的粗硕的性器就在这时发狠顶进他身体里，脆弱的穴壁撑胀到他以为会撑裂，更多的水从交合处渗出来，极深的软肉被破开填满，他被占据得没有缝隙。

“啊、嗯啊...！”骑士的哭喘挤在嗓子里断断续续，身上的人使力掐紧他的喉咙，不顾穴肉艰难容纳强硬地往深处肏干，带弧度的冠头残忍地不断撞过能让他发疯崩溃的敏感点。骑士被掐得生痛，他喘不过来气，求生欲和濒临高潮的剧烈快感撕碎他的意识，颤抖的猫尾胡乱拍扫床垫和腿，他拼命想摇头挣扎，但那个人把他操得发软脱力，他在仿佛无穷无尽要将他彻底搞坏的疯狂快感中神智不清，眼睛不受控地往上翻，他没办法呼吸，他会因窒息而死——

骑士在濒死的绝望下高潮了。被他所痛恨的百般折辱他的陌生人操到了高潮。他差点真的昏死过去，但那个人在最后关头松开了手。淤红的指痕醒目无比，骑士边咳边喘气痛苦得接近生不如死，还在承受力度不减的侵犯。肏他的人并没有因为他的高潮放过他，仍然把他视作柔软廉价的玩具，掐住腰胯逼他往下迎深又狠的操弄。太过了。骑士近乎完全失去了意识，只会短促而湿腻地哀声呻吟，他睁眼看着熟悉的红色，除此之外他不知道那到底是什么。直到深埋他里面的性器毫无怜惜地抵在痉挛收吮的软肉满满地射了浓稠的精液，骑士也再没有更多的反应。他闭上眼，火不再烧了。也可能是他彻底没了感知热度的力气。

束缚被解去，骑士已经是半昏厥的状态。他的胳膊和双腿都酸麻得动不了，他亦没有要动的意愿，他甚至不曾尝试抬抬眼皮辨认一下那个陌生人的真实身份。朦胧中他被好整以暇地抱进怀里，拥搂着的动作轻柔，他恍惚以为自己得救了。梦魇般的低语咬着他颓靡的耳尖，他为这声音落下泪来。

“这只是一场梦...我亲爱的。”


End file.
